


Fifth Sighting: The Stage Kiss.

by superdeanlover



Series: Dispatch: Namjin confirmed [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Fifth Sighting: Netizens have expressed their disappointment at the results of the recently concluded 2016 Melon Music Awards while many have brought a new scandal to the surface. New criticisms have been raised against BTS leader Rap Monster and eldest member Jin for bandmate skin ship being taken too far.





	Fifth Sighting: The Stage Kiss.

Fifth Sighting: Netizens have expressed their disappointment at the results of the recently concluded 2016 Melon Music Awards while many have brought a new scandal to the surface. 

The 2016 Melon Music Awards took place last weekend, and some of the big winners include popular groups such as EXO, Twice, BTS, and Black Pink. But before any dust even settled on these awards, a number of netizens expressed their disappointment at what appeared to be a bias towards some agencies over others. Many of the critics were aimed at the three major Daesang prizes. 

BTS won “Album of the Year,” over EXO despite allegations of fewer sales. EXO fans rightfully voiced their anger over the perceived miscalculation by Melon, and understandably many fans are outraged by this seemingly unjust situation. However, BTS fans claim that they have evidence that the award went to the right group. 

Now since this scandal, Melon has confirmed the award by clarifying (much to the chagrin of some fans) that while physical sales of BTS’s album might be lower their digital score secured BTS the win. But because the magical world of Kpop is never without a scandal, new criticisms have been raised against BTS leader Rap Monster and eldest member Jin for bandmate skin ship being taken too far. 

After additional footage of BTS’s acceptance speech along with fancams came to the surface, many netizens are criticizing the group for the alleged kiss on stage between Rap Monster and Jin. 

Once on stage, BTS leader Rap Monster began to deliver his acceptance speech as several of his bandmates were overcome with emotion shedding a few tears. Most notably of these members was, BTS eldest member Jin. In the middle of the acceptance speech, Rap Monster wrapped an arm around Jin’s waist as he cried and pulled him close. It’s important to note that this was omitted from the original broadcast. But it is not this gesture that has netizens criticizing the group, it is the alleged kiss that followed. 

After Rap Monster finishes his acceptance speech, BTS all gather together in a group hug. Jin grabs Jhope’s hand who was on his left and Rap Monster who was on his right. Suga back hugs Rap Monster in the huddle and the maknae line circle as follows: V, Jungkook, and finally Jimin closes the circle by connecting to Jhope. 

Netizens have noticed that while initially all the members are holding their heads high and hugging, Rap Monster bows his head and seems to kiss Jin on the top of the head as he cries. Many netizens have argued that this kind of skin ship on such an important stage shows a lack of respect and professionalism. 

ARMY, (BTS’s fan group name) has cleverly responded by rebloging and posting old videos of BTS discussing their desire to win a Daesang and using the hashtag team work makes the dream work. 

What do you guys think? Was the on stage kiss too much from this group who reached a milestone they’ve been working towards? Or does this action show their rookie status? 

**  
“Wow the set looks great,” Jin said as he walked into the stage they would be performing in a few days. 

“Our first song, is boy meets evil,” Rap Monster explained as the guys gathered around to look at the itinerary. “We have to cover a lot of stage so once it begins make sure everyone is on cue. Hobi, you’ll be walking Jimin over to his mark ok?”

“Yes, and did we decided if he’ll be blind folded already or not,” Jhope asked. 

“Jimin what do you think,” Rap Monster looked up from the itinerary with a pen in his hand ready to note any changes. 

“Well, either way is fine. But I think it might be easier to blind fold me first since the stage will be dark.” 

“That’s true, well if you’re comfortable then that’s what we’ll do,” Rap Monster marked the sheet confirming the plan. 

“Jungkook, you’ll already be hanging in the front of the stage. You feel confident you can hold the pose? It will be quite a long shot.” 

“Yes, Hyung. I’ll be ok.” 

“Alright but just to make sure we’ll time you today and see how you feel ok?” Jungkook nodded in agreement. 

“Now the stage is large and we have tons of space to cover with several transitions so keep that in mind. Now everyone get you mics.” 

“We’ll run through the choreography for the last time before the full rehearsal,” Jhope added as he took a headset. 

After the first run through. 

“We need a second harness for him,” Jin said as opened a water bottle and came to stand by Rap Monster. 

“A second harness,” Rap Monster asked. 

“Yes,” Jin nodded, “it will give him a bit more back support. The shot is almost a minute then he has to perform after.” 

“Sounds good,” Rap Monster answered. 

“If we tried that we’d be so out of sync it be hilarious,” Jin said as he watched Jhope and Jimin rehearse their dance blindfold in place. 

“Oh, absolutely and without a blind fold too,” Rap Monster scanned the stage once more. “Are you worried about your part?”

Jin lifted the bottle of water to his lips and scoffed. “RM, looking perfect is what I do best. Do you doubt my superb acting?” 

“Absolutely not but it’s about 30 seconds from the shot to the new position,” Rap Monster added looking at his sheet. 

“It will be fine,” Jin said taking another drink from his water. “It’s super-hot in here though and it’s not full of fans.” 

“Yeah, the stage always gets hot,” Rap Monster said missing the grin on Jin’s face. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t set it on Fire then….” 

“Oh hyung…. You’re the worst.” 

Jin just laughed as he walked away to take his new position. 

“Alright so any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions,” Rap Monster asked. 

“Should we also talk about where we’ll be standing on stage?” 

“What? Jimin we just ran through the whole performance.” 

“No,” Jimin clarified. “I mean ….. if …. If we win something.” 

“Well maybe we should try walking on stage once our name is called and not just sit there,” Jhope added making the rest of the guys laugh. 

“But once on stage, where should we stand,” Jimin asked again. 

Rap Monster looked up and saw a look shared between the maknae line. “Ok what’s going on?” 

“hmm… Hyung there’s another article,” Taehyung answered before Jimin or Jungkook could stop him. 

Rap Monster looked at the members and no one said anything. Jhope, Suga, and Jin looked at the maknae line and waited. “It’s about the Melon award. They think you kissed Jin Hyung on stage,” Jungkook finally answered. 

“Who thinks this,” Jhope asked. 

“Netizens,” Taehyung answered. When no one spoke, Taehyung filled the silence,” people think it was too much skin ship. Specially since it there have been several namjin scandals.” 

“Ok guys… listen. What I want to say is that there is a lot of anger in the world. There are lots of disagreements between people and everyone seems to have an opinion. In the middle of all of that noise, it’s easy to imagine that under such criticism we should give up or adjust who we are. Now I won’t pretend that those critics don’t touch me or make me sad at times. But we haven’t worked this hard towards our dreams just to give up or turn back now. There are people who will look at our accomplishments and see something bad or negative, but at the same time there are people who will see something different. I have plenty of times when I am discouraged and I am disappointed with myself, but I think everyone goes through this. I am sure those moments will come again when I am filled with doubt, but any time it’s happened it’s because of our members that I’ve been able to overcome them. If some people are now noticing the relationship between Jin Hyung and I or its now getting attention then there really isn’t anything we can do or that I would do about it. It’s not whether I kissed Jin Hyun in the head or not that’s important. People are free to interpret our interactions however they’d like now I am going to go drop this off to the PD,” Rap Monster walked away holding the itinerary in his hand. 

“Alright you heard him,” Jhope clapped and got everyone’s attention. “Let’s get back to work.” 

Jimin watched as Jhope and Jin walked of their heads together discussing the choreography for the performance. The maknae line just stood still as Suga put his ear piece back in place. “What,” he asked. 

“So, did he kiss him in the head or not,” Taehyung asked.

“No,” Jungkook answered at the same time as Jimin said, “yes.” 

Suga just looked at the three members and laughed. 

“Hyung, well did he kiss him,” Taehyung asked. “In the excitement, we didn’t notice.” 

“It’s Schrodinger’s kiss.” 

“Hyung?”

“The experiment by the physicist Schrödinger. In the original experiment, a cat is placed in a box with unstable gun powder that has a 50% chance of either exploding or doing nothing. Because the box is closed and we can’t see whether the cat is dead or alive, it is simultaneously both dead and alive until the box is opened and the cat observed. It is this observation that forces a decision. The kiss is Schrödinger’s kiss. Because we can’t see the kiss… or some people didn’t see it, the kiss both happened and it didn’t. Either Namjoon bowed his head and kissed Jin as he cried or he didn’t bow his head and did not kiss Jin. Since neither of them confirmed or denied the kiss “letting us observe it” they both kissed and didn’t.” 

“Wait I don’t get it,” Taehyung added. 

“I think Suga hyung is trying to be mysterious and just say that it doesn’t really matter. Either the kissed and it’s a good thing or a bad thing or they didn’t and it’s a good thing or a bad thing,” Jungkook clarified. 

“Sure,” Suga said as he started to walk away. “Or we can wait until they kiss and find out if the cat is dead or alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> RM's speech is from the Young Forever concert. I took bits a pieces from the things he says on stage. Also I am not sure how big the possible namjin on stage kiss was but I spent many nights watching fancams...


End file.
